Lonestar
by FireKat
Summary: A slightly fluffly YohjixOmi song fic. Omi's POV. Blah- I'm not good at summaries, please R&R!!


A/N: This is just a quick, fluffy little song fic that I just had to get out 'cause if I heard the song 'Lonestar' one more time without getting this out I was going to explode. Every time I hear that song I think of Yohji- just can't help it ^_^ oh and this is YohjixOmi if you don't like, don't read please.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss or 'Lonestar' by Norah Jones. I do really recommend the song and the album though ^__~  
  
Lonestar  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Omi sat by the window and looked out into the inky darkness known as night. He sighed deeply and glowered at the clock. ~2 a.m. Where are you Yohji?~ He let his head gently fall down to the sill with a soft thump. ~Why do I do this to myself? Why do I sit here and wait for him?~  
  
// Lonestar where are you out tonight?  
  
This feeling I'm trying to fight//  
  
~Why do I care? He never pays any attention to me. I never get  
  
anything out of it.~ A small voice in the back of his head  
  
whispered, 'you know that he made it home safe again, isn't that  
  
enough?' Omi shook his head. "Great, now I'm hearing things too." He  
  
dramatically rolled his eyes and went back to forlornly gazing out  
  
the empty window. ~It is true though. It just makes me that much happier to know that he is home where he belongs- safe for one more night.~  
  
Outside all was still. The noises of the city were muffled as if a velvet curtain had been drawn across the world. Omi looked up trying to see the sky, but the surrounding buildings only let him catch a small sliver that was devoid of stars. A slice of pure black that taunted him, not allowing any comfort of light.  
  
// It's dark and I think that I would give anything  
  
For you to shine down on me//  
  
~Why do you do this to yourself Yohji? I know that is doesn't make  
  
you feel better. So why do go out at all? Is it to keep up appearances? Or to forget for just a short while? Where do you go to drown your sorrows?~ Omi followed those thoughts down a track he had been many times. He had always worried for all of his teammates, but recently he had realized that he worried more for one tall, lanky blond.  
  
// How far you are I just don't know  
  
The distance I'm willing to go//  
  
~I'd follow you to the ends of the earth, just to see you smile. I only want you to be happy. I see your pain every day in your eyes.  
  
Why can't you let her go Yohji?~ Omi softly sighed and glared at the clock as if it was holding out on all the answers he sought. He sighed yet again and stood up still gazing out the window. He ever so slowly tore his gaze away and gradually moved into the kitchen. ~I'll just make some tea.~ 'Anything to keep you awake for his return?' The little voice was back. "You know I _really_ don't need any reminders." His voice sounded annoyed and almost bitter. Omi blinked. ~Did I say that out loud? Great now I'm talking to myself.~  
  
'Isn't that what you are doing now- only in your head?' ~Oh, I so  
  
don't love you.~ 'Ha! Now you are talking back too.' Omi's eyes widened. ~When did I have the pleasure of receiving a voice in the  
  
back of my head? And a sarcastic one at that?~ 'When you became  
  
sleep deprived waiting up for a certain someone. I suppose you could  
  
say it's your conscience.'  
  
Omi choked out a laugh. ~Maybe I should go to bed. Having  
  
conversations with strange voices in your head is never a good  
  
sign.~ 'At least your not talking back out loud now.' ~Heh. True.~ Omi's gaze pulled itself back to a window and the darkness outside. He  
  
leaned against the counter and sighed. 'You do that a lot you know.'  
  
~Do I? I hadn't noticed.~ 'I thought you were going to bed?' ~I  
  
just.I..~ 'Want him to come back, sweep you up into his arms, and  
  
profess his undying love?' Omi's eyes looked as if they were going  
  
to fall out of his head. ~No! We're just friends. I'm just worried  
  
about him.~ 'Sure thing kiddo- what ever you say.' ~Oh shut up.~  
  
'Make me.' Omi suddenly burst out laughing. This was all just too  
  
insane. Here he was making tea at this ungodly hour, waiting for his  
  
friend to come back and he was arguing with a voice in his own head.  
  
Just as the laughter threatened to become uncontrollable the kettle  
  
sounded off it's shrill whistle saving the poor blond from total  
  
insanity.  
  
Omi unconsciously went about setting the table as if he was expecting a guest. He set two cups out and arranged sugar and cream neatly in-between them. Then he brought the kettle over and placed it on a hot pad. As he sat down he took in the table and what he had done, the laughter returned, but it was sad- almost mournful.  
  
// I pick up a stone that I cast to the sky  
  
Hoping for some kind of sign //  
  
Just at that moment the wayward playboy decided to return. Yohji walked in the back door and paused taking in the scene before him. Omi was sitting at the table, facing the doorway and he had tea for two set out before him. Yohji thought he caught faint sounds of laughter fading away. The tall blond was so tired and yet the kindness of the younger boy gave him pause. He went over and sat down across from Omi. ~After all he did wait up for me.~  
  
"What are you doing up Little One?" Yohji asked as he poured himself a cup. "What were you doing out, Old One?" Yohji laughed at the barb. "Touché."  
  
Omi smiled over the rim of his cup. "I was waiting for you." Yohji froze with his cup half way to his lips. "Why?" Was all he could think to say. The cup finally made it to his lips as he waited for an answer. "Because I was worried about you." Omi's gaze had turned intense. Yohji laughed at the seriousness on that sweet face. He waved his hand in a careless gesture, "Don't worry about me, I'm a big boy- I can take care of myself."  
  
Omi arched an eyebrow. "Well maybe you are, but it's high time that someone start worrying about you. God knows you won't do it for yourself." Internally Omi struggled. He couldn't believe that this was happing, or that he was remaining so calm, at least on the outside. Inside his heart was pounding and his brain was clamoring to know what was going on.  
Yohji slowly sipped his tea with an unreadable look on his usually condescending face. He very gently placed the cup back on the saucer and glanced at the young man before him. But this time a different picture met his eyes. The older boy forgot the others age and appearance and gazed deeply down into eyes that were far too old for such a young, sweet face.  
  
"Thank you Omi. That really means a lot to me." Omi smiled, but not his usual blindingly happy smile. Rather a slow, kind smile that carried a whimsical twist to it. Yohji absorbed all that the smile meant and softly smiled back. He had greatly underestimated the smallest member of the team. As young as he appeared in form, his eyes spoke of a knowing that many men twice his age lacked. In that moment of understanding a new bond was formed between the oldest and youngest, and Yohji smiled again. But this smile was full of mystery and secrets. ~I think it's time to re-evaluate what this 'Little One' means to me.~  
  
Oblivious to the thoughts of the older boy Omi sat in the comfortable silence and pondered just where this turn of events could lead to. He thought to himself, 'maybe this is my sign.' And he smiled a smile of wonder and promise.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Fin.  
  
Hope y'all liked this. Please review! ^__~ 


End file.
